The Courtesan
by Esm3rald
Summary: Annabel Potter has lived in a orphanage since she was 6, until at 14, she's forced to become a prostitute. At 16 she meets the Baron Sirius Black and her plans to get revenge on the man who had her parents killed, the Duke Albus Dumbledore, seems finally at arm's reach, especially with the help of the Duke Tom Riddle, Dumbledore's political rival. AU/not AH. 15th century. FemHarry
1. Introduction

**I POSTED THIS STORY SOME TIME AGO, THEN ERASED IT. I DECIDED TO REPOST IT**. **I'VE WRITTEN ONLY THE FIRST TWO CHAPTER PLUS THIS INTRO BUT I PLAN TO WRITE NEW STUFF SOON.**

**WARNING: THIS IS A FICTION FOR ADULTS SINCE THERE ARE A LOT OF EXPLICIT SEX SCENES AND THE PROTAGONIST IS A MINOR, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

This is a AU story - but not AH - set in the 15th Century but still in the Wizarding World. The main character is FemHarry. The information about it is below. Tell me what you think!

**Summary:**

**1486** - When the prominent Potter family refused to support The Duke Albus Dumbledore in his campaign to become Head of the Wizegamot, he retaliated by having them killed. The only survivor of the massacre is six-year-old Annabel Potter, thanks to the actions of Anna's mother's - Lily Potter - closest friend Severus Snape, a famous Potions Master.

Now, 10 years later Annabel- better known as Anne Evans - is working as a high-class prostitute, willingly, while Albus Dumbledore has become the most powerful and influential man in the (British) Wizarding World with even the King - Cornelius I (Fudge) - as a puppet in his hands. She has only one thing in mind - revenge - and she's prepared to do everything to see her plans come to fruition.

However, the Baron Sirius Black's unexpected appearance as one of her customers allows her to carry out her plans much more quickly than even herself was expecting.

Now determined to gain the Duke Tom Riddle's alliance, she might lose her heart in the process.

**FemHarry, Dark!Harry, Manipulative!Harry, Seductress!FemHarry, Prostitute!FemHarry, Chan(FemHarry is 14 when she has her first sexual experience).**

**Pairings**: Mainly FemHarry/Tom Riddle but in general FemHarry/Multi. Some FemHarry/Sirius - he's not her godfather in this story -, FemHarry/Draco and FemHarry/Lucius.

**Disclaimer**: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter. I just like to use its characters in my crazy plots.

**Characters**:

**Annabel Potter**: Born in 1480. The only daughter and heir of Sir James Potter - a baronet - and his wife, Lady Lily Potter - born Lily Evans, a muggleborn-. She inherited two seats in the Wizegamot from her father.

**Severus Snape**: Born in 1460. His mother Eileen Prince came from a noble house. Severus inherited the title of Baronet from his mother much not much else. Thanks to his Hogwarts' education, he was ablt to become a very estimeed Potions Master. His father was a muggleborn. Severus and Lily Potter were childhood friends. Severus inherited one seat in the Wizegamot from his mother.

**Sirius Black**: Born in 1459. The Baron of Grimmauld. He inherited three seats in the Wizegamot - two from his older brother Regulus who had inherited it from his father Orion and one from his uncle Alphard who left everything to him. He was forced to marry Andromeda by his parents to produce a pureblood heir.

**Andromeda Black**: Born in 1460. The Baroness of Grimmauld, Sirius's wife and first cousin. She was first married to Theodore Tonks until he died, two years after the wedding. When he died, Andromeda remarried Sirius at the behest of her parents, to regain 'prestige' after the first 'unfortunate' marriage with a muggleborn.

**Nymphadora Tonks**: Born in 1477. Andromeda and Ted Tonks' daughter. She's from the Light faction and so is her husband. She will inherit one seat in the Wizegamot from her mother when Andromeda dies. She's married to Remus Lupin - 31 years old - and they have a son, Teddy(Theodore II), 2 years old. (Remus doesn't have a seat in the Wizegamot).

**Lucius Malfoy**: Born in 1459. The Marquess of Wiltshire. He has inherited four seats in the Wizegamot from both parts of his family, since he was an only child.

**Draco Malfoy**: Born in 1477. The Earl of Hawthorne. At seventeen he will inherit the title of Earl from the Rosier family - through his grandmother Druella Rosier - since there is no other male heir, from Bellatrix or Andromeda - and two seats in the Wizegamot.

**Narcissa Malfoy**: Born in 1462. The Marchioness of Wiltshire. She's Andromeda Black's sister.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**: Born in 1466. The Duke of Hangleton, half-blood. Tom Riddle, his father, was a muggleborn. He died when Tom was one year old. His mother died, giving birth to him. He inherited his title and every other possession with it at 17 years old, from his mother, Merope Gaunt, from the Slytherin bloodline. The Slytherin bloodline is one of the oldest and most powerful family in the Wizarding World. Marvolo - Merope's father - and Morphin Gaunt - Merope's brother - died before Tom reached his majority, leaving him free to inherit. He controls 7 seats alone in the Wizegamot.

**Albus Dumbledore**: Born in 1408. The Duke of Mouldwold. The most powerful figure in the Wizarding World after the death of Gellert Grindelwald, the Duke of Nurmengard. Responsible for the murder of the Potter family. Power-hungry. He controls 6 seats alone in the Wizegamot and he is the Head of the Wizegamot.

*Every male heir can take control of his inheritance(lands, money, title etc.) generally at 17 years of age - same thing with a woman if there's no male heir except for the title inherit titles only with marriage, but if a woman hasn't produced an heir at her husband's death, she will inherit everything besides the title that passes to the closest male relative. If there's no male heir, a woman can inherit. For example, Annabel inherits the Potter fortune because there's no other male heir - a male brother -. If she had a male cousin, she would have inherit anyway(It's not like Pride and Prejudice).

_**Since the birth of the Wizarding World there have been two factions - and the Wizegamot too reflects this division - the light and the dark, according to the different predispositions in their magic. During this period the leaders of the two sides are the Duke of Mouldwold Albus Dumbledore from the Light and the Duke of Nurmengard Gellert Grindelwald from the Dark. But when Gellert Grindelwald dies without heirs - in 1486 - leaving a power vacuum, Albus Dumbledore takes advantage of the opportunity to become the Head of the Wizegamot so that all the power would immediately flood into his hands.**_

_**The Potters are an influential light family. When Sir James Potter and his wife Lady Lily Potter refuse him political support in his campaign to become Head of the Wizegamot - the British Wizarding Parliament, Government and Law Court at the same time - Dumbledore orders them killed. The Wizegamot is comprised of Lords for very ancient, powerful, rich and pure-blooded families - like the Black, the Malfoy, the Lestrange, the Nott, the Longbottom and the Potter once too - and it's basically them that controls the Wizarding World with the King as a representative figure for the most part.**_

_**James and Lily's daughter Annabel - and only heir - is saved by Severus Snape - Lily's childhood friend. Unfortunately Severus is gravely injured while bringing her to a muggle orphanage, telling the matron at the orphanage that her name is Anne Evans.**_

_**At the age of 14 Annabel - as Anne - is bought by the owner of a brothel because of her amazing beauty.**_

_**10 years after the murder of the Potters Albus Dumbledore has become the most powerful and influential figure in the Wizarding Word but there's another person who's gaining power very fast, the only living heir of Salazar Slytherin, the half-blood Tom Marvolo Riddle, the new Duke of Hangleton.**_

_**Annabel hopes that she will be able to get near to the only man who's quickly becoming as powerful as Dumbledore himself, the only person powerful enough to help her accomplish her goals, his grace Tom Riddle. But gaining Riddle's alliance is not an easy task. Especially because the man doesn't have allies, he has servants that do his bidding. The only possibility she has is that of making him fall in love with her. And after all, how hard can it be? Tom Riddle is still a man, no matter how powerful he is, and Annabel is used to having men falling at her feet.**_

_**Soon however what started as just another one of her games, becomes too personal when Annabel herself starts to become emotionally involved. But that's not love she's feeling, it's not possible, she has given up her heart a long time ago.**_

**Warning**: Sexual act with a 14-year-old involved. You have been warned. Dub-con.

**Introduction**

_31 October 1486 - Godric's Hollow Manor, Sussex_

"Please Severus, protect her! They will be here soon!" The woman pleaded in a whisper, her tone frantic and scared. They were in her personal chambers, and she could hear perfectly Dumbledore's men marching all over the house and killing everyone who was in their way. Fathomless dark eyes looked back at her, determination clear in his gaze.

"With my life. I swear to you Lily. Your daughter will survive. I'll do everything in my power to keep her safe!"

The woman called Lily sighed in relief. "Thank you Severus. I knew I could count on you." In that moment a beautiful little girl of six years of age interrupted the conversation, her big green eyes looking at the dark stranger curiously. "Who's this mummy?"

"This is Severus, darling. He's a dear friend of mine. I knew him since I was your age." The girl looked at him with all the innocence of youth and extended her hand to be kissed. "Nice to meet you sir." Severus looked at the beautiful girl with surprise but took her hand anyway and kiss its back like the usual greeting required. "It's a pleasure to meet you too my lady." The girl smiled at him and Severus's heart flipped in reply. She looked so much like Lily did at her age and yet different. She had a dark beauty in her that in less than ten years time could turn men crazy just to have a taste of her. Even now, at only six, her eyes possessed a strange seductive quality in them that shouldn't be possible at her young age. Severus shivered, imagining what those men invading the house could do to someone so beautiful and pure.

"Now Anna listen. You have to go with Severus all right? You have to be good and do everything he tells you to. It's very important, all right my sweet?" Lily was telling, caressing her daughter's hair reassuringly.

"But what about you, mummy? Aren't you coming too?"

Lily looked at Severus for a moment, a sad, haunted gaze that pierced through Severus's heart.

"No darling. I can't come." Annabel looked confused but didn't ask any question. Severus knew very well that Lily had just admitted that she knew she wouldn't survive this. Severus knew it too.

"Lily, take this. It's a better way to go that everything those men could have in mind for you." He handed her a poison that would have killed her while sleeping. It was the most peaceful way to die he knew. It was usually given to those plagued by diseases when there was no other cure.

Lily blinked, her eyes - green just like her daughters' were but so different at the same time - filled with tears. "Thank you Severus. Go now, you have to go!" Severus took Annabel's hand in his and nodded. After a last look towards his childhood friend and love of his life, he turned and started to run, Annabel's short legs trying to keep up with his pace. He followed the maze of secret rooms usually used by the servants to reach the back door that lead to the gardens outside. They needed to reach the end of the wards and they would be safe. He kept running with all his might, not looking behind him. He could hear Annabel's little cries but he couldn't allow himself to stop, not even for a second. They were about to cross the line that separated the wards of the house but suddenly he heard someone behind him. He turned quickly, Annabel's small body covered by his tall frame.

"Give her to me. You would be heavily rewarded for this." The man said with a smirk, the wand in his hand poised to strike. Severus shook his head and immediately attacked. After a couple of spells exchanged between the two, Severus was able to start running again. He crossed the line with a sigh of relief, Annabel's body held tight in his arms. Suddenly he felt a spell hitting his back and then a searing pain that stole his breath away for a few seconds. Severus turned to the man and hit him with the Avada Kedavra square in the chest. Nobody had to know that little Annabel was alive. He apparated away from there for sheer force of will, in front of the stairs of an orphanage in London, bleeding heavily. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door, looking with glazed eyes at his silent companion. Annabel was silent, seemingly in a state of shock, staring fixedly in front of her.

The matron of the orphanage finally opened the door and Severus sighed in relief. "Please take her." He said in a whisper. The matron blinked at him surprised. "Take her please. I'll be back."

"What's her name?" The matron asked, still hesitating.

"Anne." Severus answered without need to think. "Anne Evans."

"Severus?" Annabel called out to him, now both scared and confused. "It will be okay. You have to stay here a little while but I'll be back. I promise. Be strong." Annabel nodded at him and didn't talk anymore, following dejectedly the woman inside. Severus sighed, closed his eyes to find strength within himself and apparated away towards his home, intent to go back as soon as his injuries would have healed.

_31 July 1494 - St Mary's Orphanage, London_

Annabel - or Anne, as everyone at the orphanage called her - had spent the first year in the gloomy building, waiting for Severus to come back. After a while she had simply stopped waiting, and hoping to go back to the life that she had before that terrible day. The despair, that that revelation had caused together with the certainty that her parents were really dead, didn't last for long though. Too soon anger and hate took its place. And all these negative, overpowering feelings were directed towards one single person. The Duke of Mouldwold, Albus Dumbledore himself. Annabel knew about him because she had heard her parents whispering worryingly to each other while they thought she was sleeping. They talked about the thirst for power that had started to consume this already powerful man. And the way they had refused his request to support him in his campaign to become the new Head of the Wizegamot, even knowing perfectly well the consequences this gesture would have brought on their family. But James was firm in his ideals. The Head of the Wizegamot had to be someone completely neutral, someone who didn't belong to either part, not someone who was already the Leader of one of the two factions. It was the only way to maintain the balance and avoid the power to weight too much on one side.

Annabel hated this man, whose face she could barely remember after having him met just once when their parents had organized a ball in their home. She hated him with all her being.

Unfortunately getting revenge on a Duke was easier said than done. Especially in the situation she found herself in, without money or powerful connections and completely far away from the world she belonged in. How could she get revenge on a man she couldn't even hope to get near to?

The answer to this question appeared in the form of a well-dressed, 40-something man who knocked at the door of the orphanage exactly the day of her eleventh birthday.

Annabel was surprised by the visit. It was rare for them to receive visitors, especially wealthy visitors like the one who had been just invited in the matron's office. She couldn't imagine someone like him to adopt one of the children there. And anyway there weren't any newborns right now to chose from. Because that's what visitors of the orphanage usually searched for. Babies, no more than one year old. She had joined the orphanage when she was six, already considered too old to be adopted. Not that she wanted to be adopted in the first place.

She was distracted from her musings by the voice of the matron calling to them. Annabel got up from the bench she was sitting on and followed the others who had been called with her away from the dining room where everybody had been gathered were the stranger first appeared.

The matron preceded them in the room where they were usually evaluated during such occasions. Annabel startled a little when she noticed that only girls had been called and no more young than her own age at that, thing that was already strange to begin with but the way the stranger ordered them to take off their clothes transformed the situation into one she had never been in before. She looked at the other girls with her but not one of them seemed surprised by the man's request, just resigned. Annabel noticed that she was the younger there. There were other five girls in the room with her, one of fifteen, two of sixteen, one of seventeen and one of eighteen. When the matron called her name and ordered her too to divest herself, she complied, nervous and confused, hands trembling. She fought the urge to cover herself with her hands once she was done. She couldn't help but take a peek at the other girls' bodies and noticed with some satisfaction that even if she was the youngest there, she had the best developed body of all of them. Her breasts were bigger, her thighs and bottom already that of a woman. She was even taller than most of them were.

The stranger looked at them, one at a time but he didn't seem very impressed with what he saw.

When it came her turn, the expression on his face suddenly changed, his eyes looking at her with an expression that she didn't completely understand - but that had become extremely common lately in every man she came in contact with -. He came close to her, his eyes scanning her body and then her face intently.

"Oh my! What a perfect, little flower you are." His voice was raspy and it sent a shiver down her spine. "How old are you girl?"

Annabel looked at the ground, her arms at her sides and mumbled in a barely audible voice. "I just turned 14 today sir."

"And have you already had your first bleeding?" He continued. Annabel startled at that. It was inappropriate for men to ask this kind of questions. But after all it was inappropriate for her to be standing completely nude in front of a man. Annabel looked at the matron and the woman encouraged her to answer the question. "Yes sir, about two years ago."

A look of greed suddenly came into his face and he smirked. "Perfect. You're absolutely perfect. My sweet, how many admirers you'll have! I don't think I've ever seen anyone quite like you in all my business years."

"Quite like me how sir?" The man smiled at her but didn't answer her question.

"I'll take her Betsy. 5 guineas like we decided yes?" The matron looked at her with a mix of guilt and pity but then shook her head and nodded at him.

The man asked her to dress herself and go with him, without taking anything else with her. She wouldn't need it where she was going. Annabel frowned at that, even more confused but didn't protest.

Once she was dressed, they left the orphanage together towards a nice, even if a little old, carriage and went inside.

"So, what is your name?" The man asked her, still looking at her penetratingly.

"Anne Evans sir."

"Well, you'll be just Anne from now on. Where we're going you won't need a given name."

"But where are we going sir?" Annabel asked with false innocence, trying to hide her impatience and anxiety.

"Don't concern yourself over it Anne. You'll find out soon enough." Annabel nodded and stopped asking questions. Too soon the carriage was stopping in front of a building that seemed to have seen better days, in the shadiest part of London. She started to become scared at that. Where was she? Why was she there? Why the matron had allowed this man to take her away? Life at the orphanage wasn't certainly perfect but at least she had a roof over her head, clothes to wear and a meal a day. Some people weren't so fortunate. But now, she had no idea what this man wanted to do to her? What if he was a man sent by Dumbledore? What if he had somehow recognized her and was now ready to kill her?

Unfortunately the actual reality was much worse. As soon as they were inside, Annabel didn't even have the time to look around her before she was ordered to follow the man towards his chambers. At that point she realized exactly why she was there. She didn't know the exact technicalities of course, usually girls were kept in the dark about this kind of things until the day of their wedding, but she had a vague idea of what that man wanted with her.

Too soon, she reached his bedroom and the man looked at her with what she could now identified as lust before closing the door behind him. Annabel took a step away from him before taking a deep breath and thinking things through, trying to calm herself somewhat.

"This place? Is a brothel, is it?" Annabel asked with all the courage she could master.

"My, you're not as innocent as I thought you were, are you? How have you heard about these places?"

"The boys at the orphanage. They talk freely about these things." Anna replied with a shrug.

"Of course." He smiled at her with a sick smile before continuing. "I imagine you know why you're here then."

"Yes. You have to take me first. So I won't be inexperienced with the other customers." She said flatly. "You'll teach me how to please a man."

"My, what a smart girl you are. Yes, it's exactly what I'll do tonight. And I assure you, I'll find great pleasure in doing it. I've never met a girl like you before. So seductive without even trying. The customers will be very pleased with you. And with me, for finding you."

Annabel looked at him with a calculating look, still thinking things through in her head and speaking with him just to gain a little time. She was about to become a prostitute. There was no way around it. Not with the way things were. It was that or being killed if she didn't comply with this willingly. No matter her inexperience with this kind of things, she wasn't so naive to think she could just walk out of there freely. That meant that she needed to use this unfortunate situation to her advantage. A work - even if it was a work such as this one - meant money, money that at the moment she desperately needed. If she could play her cards right, she could gain enough money and meet enough wealthy men to gain access to circles that would otherwise be banned to her. Thing that could help her in her way towards revenge. Of course rationally, it completely made sense. Emotionally though, she was a wreck.

"Take your clothes off." The man ordered her, bringing her back to the present. She took a deep breath before smiling at him in a way she hope was enchanting. The man blinked at her, suddenly a little dazed and Annabel suppressed her smirk of satisfaction. Maybe the man really found her seductive, maybe with a little bit of practice she could learn to manipulate men to obtain what she wanted. "Will you not tell me your name first sir?" She asked in a low voice.

"William." Annabel smiled at him again before untying the knot that kept her dress together, very slowly. In a few seconds she was nude, again, in front of him. She took a few steps towards him, observing the way he couldn't stop looking at her body, his eyes moving quickly from her breasts to her most private place. But Annabel didn't want him to be interested only in her body, she couldn't allow to be used and discarded. She needed to keep his interest because he was the one who run things there.

"Tell me how can I please you sir." She said, to bring his attention back to her face.

"Come here." Annabel complied. William took her hands and brought them around his neck before bringing one of his hand under her bottom and lifting her to bring her to his bed. He positioned her lying over the mattresses, arms over her head, legs opened, completely exposed to him and Annabel let him. He looked at her from the foot of the bed, before getting undressed himself.

"Stay there. Not move from this position." He said while divesting himself from his clothes. As soon as he was nude too, he joined her in the bed, at her side. He started to caress her skin slowly before bringing two fingers inside her without warning. Annabel cried out a little at the sudden pain but didn't protest further. William started to move his fingers in and out slowly until the pain subsided and something else took its place. It wasn't exactly pleasure what she was feeling but at least she wasn't in pain anymore. William used his other hand to fondle one of her breast while his tongue took care of the other. Annabel knew that she wasn't supposed to stay immobile like this but she couldn't help it. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Suddenly she remembered the image of a boy she had caught at the orphanage, his britches down and a hand between his legs, and she suddenly knew what to do. She moved one of her hand from over her head and brought it towards him, caressing his skin slowly. William looked at her surprised but didn't stop her. Her hand kept going down until she met his hard member and took it in hand. She started to move her hand up and down, at first slowly like a caress and looked at his face. He had closed his eyes and his breath was a little rugged but it wasn't enough. She needed to make him crazy with want. "Look at me!" She whispered, a breath from his face. William opened his eyes and stared at her, dazed. "Tell me what to do." William took in a breath before answering. "Faster. Move your hand faster. And your grip needs to be tighter." Annabel complied with requests, moving her hand faster and faster until long and loud moaning sounds were coming out of William's mouth. Suddenly he ordered her to stop. Annabel stopped but looked at him, afraid she had done something wrong.

"Don't worry my sweet. You were perfect. I just don't want this to end too soon." Annabel didn't know what he meant by that but nodded anyway. Suddenly he grabbed her by her thigh and lifted her right leg, bringing it around his midsection. In a sudden move he was inside her. Annabel screamed in pain, feeling almost like she was about to be tore in two. Slowly the pain receded and William started moving inside her. He was over her, moving inside and out slowly at first and then faster and faster. Annabel looked at the ceiling, still aching and hoping everything would end soon.

William spent all night teaching her how to please a man, using her body in ways she had never imagined possible. At the end of the night, he looked at her with a pleased smile and said "Every single man in this establishment will fall at your feet. You won't even need to do much, using your hand or your amazing mouth or just looking at them with your seductive eyes, will be enough for them to turn into your slaves. You're going to make me rich my dear."

Annabel looked at him with a smile and thought '_No, __**I**__'m going to become rich and then I'll finally get my revenge!'_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter, hope you like it.**

**Warnings: Sex with a 15-year-old involved.**

**Chapter 1**

_31 July 1495 - London Brothel_

She heard the door opened and immediately knew it was him, nobody else would dare enter her room without knocking and especially while she was with a costumer. "William! I'm with a customer right now as you can see. Whatever is it, can't it wait?" She asked him without turning her head while keep riding the man under her. She moved her hips in a circular motion and the poor sod cried out in pleasure but didn't yet come. "Hurry up, my little Anne, we have to talk." He said, suddenly appearing in her line of vision. William kept staring at her while she kept fucking the man with abandon, her breasts going up and down with every movement of her hips, her long dark hair caressing her back. "As you wish. Like always." She took the balls of her customer in her hands, gripping them lightly and caressing them in turn. The man cried out again, louder this time and Anna sped up her movements. She brought one hand between her legs and started caressing herself, her eyes meeting William's. She noticed with satisfaction that he was hard, watching her entranced. She cried out in pleasure - louder than she needed to - about ready to come and used the muscles of her thighs to entrap tighter the member she had inside her. Finally she came and the man followed her soon after with a loud grunt.

She got up with an agile movement and reached William's side, completely nude and with semen going down her thighs. "I need a bath. Call one of your little servants. You'll have to help me wash if you want to talk." She teased him with a mischievous smile. William nodded at her and went out of the room, presumably to do what she had asked of him. She turned her head towards her customer, still breathing heavily for their activities - even if she had done most of the work - and smiled at him sweetly. The man was in his late forties with graying hair where he wasn't bald and an hairy chest to compensate. His physic wasn't certainly anything spectacular to look at but at least he wasn't fat. He had nice blue eyes though, that was something. And he was very rich and very generous with his gifts so she couldn't really complain. "It was a pleasure like always Mr Bexwell. Please come back soon."

"Oh Anne, I'd come back tomorrow if I could. But my wife wouldn't like it much. She's always raving about the money I spend while finding my pleasures. Why can't she be more like you? It would certainly make our marriage duties more bearable. Instead she's a frigid bitch who stays immobile while I do all the work. And she still hasn't given me an heir so I'm forced to keep trying with her."

"Ah, but that's the reason girls like me exist Mr Bexwell. When the men are not happy with their wives they can come here to satisfy their needs..." She answered him with a sly smile, inwardly disgusted with his words.

"And you were created for that. Your body was made for carnal pleasures" He said, looking at her with lust even if his body was completely sated.

"Oh, Mr Bexwell, you're such a charmer." She smiled at him and kissed him, full in the mouth. When she felt his lurid hands grabbing her around the waist though she moved away from him. "Ah, ah Mr Bexwell. Our time is over I'm afraid. And I'm not sure you have it in you for another round."

"Oh, you're right like always my sweet Anne. You always wear me out. But in such a good way that I'll never complain about it."

"That's why I'm here sir. I live to serve." She smiled one last smile at him and then helped him get dressed, still completely nude. She heard William coming back, feeling his eyes observing her like a physical presence but she ignored him for the time being. She knew he was starting to get irritated but she had every intention to do as she liked. No matter what she had just told Mr Bexwell and what her job was, she didn't live to serve. Costumers like him couldn't see it but it was actually her who had all the power. She could have asked him to do whatever she wanted in that moment and he would do it because he was completely besotted with her. It had taken time but after a year she had become the favorite of every customer and she had started to 'receive' only the richest and most influential ones. They had started to pay her double or sometimes triple the amount that the other girls received for just one hour of her time, and that was without counting the expensive jewels and other gifts she received. It was almost like they were courting her. It was pathetic really, but it was something that played to her advantage so she couldn't complain. Of course the problem was William. He didn't like how much money she received from the customers because only about half of it went to him. It was something that she had manipulated the customers to do for her. A word here and there about the fact that she didn't even receive enough money to eat and bam, they had decided to start giving the money directly to her. She was careful about how much she spent though. Part of it she kept untouched but the other part was mostly used for books and clothes. She had gone to Diagon Alley on different occasions - wearing a different face every time - and she had started to buy books to learn about magic on her own since she didn't have anyone to teach her. Unfortunately that was the problem in the Magical World - if you were a woman there was only one way you could learn magic, real magic: private tutors. But of course that could happened only if you were part of a rich family that could hire tutors in the first place. That was why most of the girls knew only just enough about magic to do manual jobs - cleaning, cooking and other similar activities -. For men it was different. Every boy from 11 and forward had the possibility to go to the various small magical schools scattered all over Britain. Of course, the most fortunate ones went to Hogwarts. The Headmaster - strange enough - was a woman: Minerva McGonagall. She had been part of a rich family and she had - like tradition - been taught by various tutors all her adolescent life but then once grown up, she had decided that she didn't want to get married. She had refused numerous offers and defied her family, deciding that her mission in life was to teach young minds and prepare them for the adult world. Since then she had reached the higher level one can achieve - that of Headmistress of the prestigious school of Hogwarts - and had started to hire various others female teachers in different subjects.

Of course Annabel wasn't studying only magic. No, she had taught herself every subject she could put her hands on: music, foreign languages, mathematics, geography, astronomy. Every book she could find and buy, she did. Of course she had to be careful. William wouldn't like for her to be so knowledgeable. Because, what was the use of an educated prostitute? But she wouldn't be a prostitute forever. Soon, she would gain enough money to leave the muggle world and start planning her revenge.

She watched Mr Bexwell leave the room with a last lewd smile sent her way and she turned towards William.

"Come my sweet, your bath is ready." Annabel smiled at him and followed. She crossed the hall where various servants were gathered - everyone engaged in some kind of work - and smiled at them. Every man in there stopped whatever he was doing and stared at her, certainly imagining the various ways they could have fucked her if only they could. She couldn't blame them really. She was still completely naked, and she had the look of one who had spent the last few hours being fucked - which she did - and these men - young or not - weren't allowed to touch the various prostitutes that lived in this establishment. She imagined it could become really frustrating for them.

At first she had fought against the natural inclination to cover herself at every turn, thing that was even harder to do with the various men's eyes always looking at her body, lusting after her. Now though she was used to it, she had to be. Men weren't interested to see her clothed. She was a prostitute after all. They paid her to see her naked - besides other things -. And - truth to be told - she enjoyed the power she had over them. It was... well... empowering.

William brought her to his personal rooms and indicated with his hand the bath that was ready for her. Annabel smiled at him and immersed herself in the hot water. "So, what was so important that you had to interrupt my time with a client?" She asked while feeling his hands touching her body with the pretense of helping her wash.

"Can't you imagine my little flower? You're always so smart." She could feel his hand going between her legs and touching her, washing away the semen of the last client.

"Have I done something to upset you?" She asked him with fake innocence. William smiled at her and answered. "No my sweet. I just wonder why didn't you tell me that the customers had started to give you gifts..."

"Wasn't I supposed to accept them?" She asked him, faking confusion. "I couldn't risk them getting offended and never come back."

"Of course you did well in accepting them. I just wonder why you didn't tell me about them. What I give you is not enough? You receive much more than every other girl in this establishment, but I allowed it because you're the one who keeps the richest customers interested. It's because of you that they keep coming back. But receiving gifts from them? You're not a personal courtesan my sweet. You're a simple prostitute. A very sought-after one but a prostitute not than less." In all the time he had never stopped moving his hand from between her legs. He pushed three fingers inside her and started undoing his breeches. "You'll tell me next time someone gives you a gift all right?"

"Of course William. I would never want to upset you." She answered with a trembling voice, because of the pleasure she was starting to feel because of William's ministrations.

"I know my sweet. You're always so good. And I love watching you with your clients, the way they come undone because of your touch. But what I especially love is that I can do this whenever I want to." While saying this he sped up his movements. Annabel cried out, feeling so close to reach her peek when William suddenly stopped. "Consider this a little punishment." He took his fingers from inside her and ordered her. "Come out of the water." Annabel instantly obeyed. "Good. Now kneel. I want you to suck my cock. You're so good with that little mouth of yours." She kneeled in front of him with trembling legs and took him in her mouth. She started to lick him first, slowly from base to tip, one of her hand closing around the base, the other caressing his balls. He was already hard, partly thanks to her little show of a few minutes ago. She started sucking in earnest then, slowly at first and then quicker and quicker. William cried out loudly before going rigid and then coming inside her mouth. She swallowed everything and licked him off at the end. When he was completely spent she got up again and looked at him, licking his semen from the sides of her mouth, smirking.

"Always so good." He said with a satisfied smile. "Turn around now. Kneel and grab the tub for support. I'll fuck you from behind now. And if you're really good I'll even make you come." Annabel did as she was told and William immediately entered inside her without warning. He was only half-hard but she could feel him, becoming harder and harder with very movement of his hips. He grabbed her hips with force and brutally fucked her against the bathtub. Annabel cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain and this seemed to spur William on. He used one of his hand to touch her. He wasn't being the least bit gentle and Annabel knew why. No matter the facade he had put forth before, she knew perfectly well that he had been irritated with her. So now, he was venting his frustrations in the only way he could since he couldn't hit her like he probably wanted to do: by fucking her hard and in a position of power, from behind and on her knees on the cold floor. Annabel hated this but she knew that she needed to tread carefully with him. She had more power over him than everyone else in the world but she needed to be very careful none then less. She knew perfectly well that a wrong move from her would be enough to decree her death, source of money that she was or not.

She cried out while coming, screaming his name because she knew he liked it and felt him relaxed finally when he was finished also.

He caressed her back in a show of apology and then left her be. Annabel looked at him leaving his own rooms just to let her wash in peace and smiled.

_31 October 1495_

William looked at the man before him with curiosity on his face. He was obviously rich if the perfect quality of his clothes was any indication but he had never been here before, of that he was sure. He knew every rich customer who frequented this establishment.

"Good morning Mr..." He started, extending his hand in greeting.

"Johnson. My name is Mr Johnson." The gentleman answered clipped.

"Well, Mr Johnson. Welcome to our pleasure house." He said with a smile he hoped was ingratiating.

The man looked around himself with a face that looked a little disgusted and said. "I can't see anything pleasurable yet." He added with derision.

William gritted his teeth in irritation but didn't stopped smiling. "Ah, but you didn't actually see my girls yet."

"I don't want some girl at random. I want the best you have. The favorite." The man answered with a cold tone. It seemed that every word he said served to irritate the man in front of him more and more.

"Oh but sir, we don't have favorites here. Every girl here is equal to the others." William tried but he was immediately stopped by Mr Johnson.

"Don't lie to me. There's always a favorite. A girl who has only regular customers, the richest ones at that. A girl who's paid more than any other. I know how this works so don't try to take me for a fool." He raised his voice and William, alarmed, tried to placate him. "I apologize sir, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that my best girl - like you just pointed out - receives only regular customers. I'm not sure she will be willing to accept you. And she has three customers already booked for today."

"I'm willing to pay you a lot of money to have her today. Just tell me how much you want."

William widened his eyes at that but a moment later he was smiling in greed. "Of course sir. That's perfectly acceptable. I'm afraid though that you will have to wait a little while. She's with another customer right now."

The man nodded at that. "Waiting is not a problem. In the mean time, tell me about her."

He looked at him surprised since no one had ever asked him to give him information about Anne but seen as Mr Johnson was willing to pay whatever amount of money he would have asked of him, William didn't see any harm in complying to his request.

"Her name is Anne. I found her at an orphanage a little more than a year ago. She was fourteen at the time but already possessing the body of a woman and with the most seductive eyes I've ever seen. In almost no time at all every single customer who had ever come here wanted to have a piece of her so I decided that the best solution to the situation - for her and for me - would be to let her choose her customers herself. She chose the richest ones of course. My Anne is smart besides being beautiful." He finished with a proud smile.

The man in front of him grimaced at that. "She's only fifteen?"

William hurried to add. "She might be young but I assure you, I've never seen anyone who looks less than a child than she does. It almost seems like she was made to give pleasure. The first time I brought her here... I had to take her you know, to teach her how to please customers... my god she was so eager to please and already better than most of my other girls here even if she had never touched a man before that moment." William was brought back to that first night for a moment and he shivered in pleasure, just thinking about it. Anne had been an absolute natural, like she had been pleasuring men all her life.

"Very well. I admit I'm curious now." The man brought him back to the present and William nodded in relief at his words.

An half an hour later, their talk of this and that was interrupted by Anne's appointment who had evidently finished just that moment.

"Oh William." Mr Doyle exclaimed with a jovial smile. "What a treasure you have here. If only I was little younger... I could have stayed with her all night." He shook his head disappointed but smiled immediately soon after. "Well, until next time then." And he was gone.

William called a servant in that moment to help Anne get ready for the next customer. "Beatrice, tell Anne that I want to talk to her in my office as soon she's ready. Tell her I want her to meet a new customer."

"Yes sir." Beatrice nodded at him and left.

Another half an hour later, Anne joined them, perfectly poised and perfectly dressed. She looked curiously at the man next to him but it was him she addressed with her question. "You wanted to see me William?"

"Yes my sweet. I want you to meet someone." William looked at Mr Johnson's reaction to Anne then and noticed with satisfaction that even if his face was impassive, his eyes couldn't mask the obvious interest in her. William wasn't surprised though. Nobody could react indifferently to Anne, it wasn't possible. "This is Mr Johnson." He continued then, once Anne was standing beside him and in front of her potential new customer. "He had expressed an interest in meeting you."

Anne immediately smiled at him and extended her hand in greeting. The man though didn't shake it but kissed it instead. William noticed a strange expression passing quickly in Anne's eyes but a moment later it was gone and she had returned to her usual self. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance sir."

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine." He smiled at her, a real smile when before - while talking with him - the most positive emotion William had seen him show was curiosity. Now, he seemed obviously pleased.

"Anne will escort you to her chamber now." William added and Mr Johnson, who hadn't stopped looking at Anne for even a second, finally moved his gaze towards him.

"Very well." And immediately the man's gaze returned towards Anne. William smiled satisfied. Mr Johnson was already besotted and Anne didn't even have to use her more practical talents.

Mr Johnson followed Anne towards her bedroom, observing her with interest. She looked young but nothing in her screamed 'child'. She was a young woman and she was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful prostitute he had ever seen in all his life. But beauty wasn't enough. Not for what he was searching for. He needed a new girl for his own 'pleasure house', but being good at pleasuring a man wasn't enough. His girls were knowledgeable, educated and could entertain a guest for hours just by talking with them. They were refined and poised and never, ever vulgar. The establishment he possessed was made for rich men who searched for companionship besides pleasures of the flesh. It was an high-class establishment, usually for young gentlemen who hadn't taken a wife yet, or rich and powerful married men who abhorred unsavory places like the one he was finding himself in now. He still wondered how he had ended up there in the first place. But he was desperate for a replacement after one of his girls had been bought as a courtesan by a rich merchant. He really hoped this Anne wasn't just beauty and bedroom talents.

They finally entered inside her bedroom and he noticed her closing the door before starting to divest herself of her clothes.

"Stop please. Don't undress yourself yet. I want to talk for a little while first if that's alright with you." He looked around at the bedroom and noticed a table with two chairs and gestured with his hand towards it. "Why don't we start by sitting there?"

Anne looked at him obviously bewildered. "You want to...talk?" Then a second later she seemed worried. "Do you find something unpleasant in me?"

"Nothing of that sort my dear. I find you very pleasing to the eyes. But I like to have a little conversation before...going down to business, let's say."

Annabel smiled at him then, obviously reassured, and that expression on her face looked so innocent that Mr Johnson became even more enchanted. Maybe coming to this place hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

"What would you like to talk about?" Annabel asked, sitting in unoccupied chair in front of him, only the table separating them.

"Do you know how to read and write?" He asked her, looking at her intently. He noticed her looking at the side at that and started biting her lower lip in a seemingly sign of nervousness.

"Please don't be afraid. Tell me the truth." He encouraged her gently.

"Yes sir. My father taught me when I was very little. He was a teacher you see. But I did have many opportunities to read at the orphanage." She hesitated a little before continuing, still not looking at him. "I also started to buy some books when I started to have some money of my own. But please, don't tell William. He doesn't like his girls to be educated. He said it's useless and doesn't bring more clients to our door."

"I have no intention of telling William anything that happens here, I promise you Anne."

"Thank you sir." Annabel smiled that brilliant smile at him again and Mr Johnson couldn't help but smile back.

Mr Johnson started to ask various questions to her and noticed with pleasure that she was very smart and educated. She was also naturally elegant in her movements, and her way of talking was refined. They spent more than an hour just talking and Mr Johnson was more and more convinced that he had found the girl he was looking for. Now the problem would be convincing William of letting her go.

"Mr Johnson." Anne's sweet voice interrupted his thoughts. "I don't mean to be impertinent but I have a few appointments today and we spent one hour already doing nothing but talking. Wouldn't you like to do something else now?"

Mr Johnson was not a young man, he had just reached 50 years of age and no matter the activity he was involved in, he indulged in the pleasures of the flesh less and less often lately. But he couldn't deny himself the pleasure of having Anne, at least once. Not when she looked so desirable in front of him. A nod of his head was enough for her to understand that the time for talking was over.

She got up in a swift move to stand in front of him, before starting to undo the knots that kept her dress together. In a few seconds she was completely nude in front of him and Mr Johnson couldn't suppress a gasp. She was pure perfection. Now he thought he understood what William meant when he said that Anne was made to give pleasure. Her body was seduction enclosed into warm, fair skin.

"Tell me how can I please you sir." She said, her voice hoarse and low.

"Come here. I want you to use your hand on me first." Anne complied immediately, undoing his breeches and taking his already hard member into her warm hand. He closed his eyes in ecstasy at that, feeling like a young boy during his first sexual experience.

He started to touch the expanse of pale skin in front him, folding her breasts and sucking the nipples in his mouth. Anne continued to pleasure him, lazily, like they had all the time in the world.

One of his hands descended until it was between her legs and he immediately started to caress her. She cried out in pleasure at his touch and he smiled.

A moment later he was getting up from the chair and kneeling in front of her. Anne widened her eyes at him when he understood what he intended to do. He imagined she hadn't experienced often that kind of pleasure. He started to lick her pleasure button, slowly, circling it with his tongue. Two of his fingers where already inside her, moving slowly in and out of her. He took off the fingers than, eliciting a moan of protest from her and started to insert his tongue into her warm passage. Anne cried out loudly in pleasure at that, moving her hips to get nearer his mouth. It didn't take long for her to come around his tongue. Mr Johnson returned to sit in the chair and told Anne to sit astride him. In a second he was enclosed into her warmth and about ready to burst.

Anne started to move and the things she could do just with the muscles of her thighs was enough to make him see stars. He didn't last long unfortunately, not with a temptress like her above him.

A few minutes later, he had put himself back together and headed towards William's office while Anne washed herself and prepared for her next client. Mr Johnson knew that convincing William of letting go of her would be almost impossible, but Mr Johnson - besides being very rich - was also a very determined man, used to get what he wanted. And if there was a thing he wanted, that was Anne as one of his girls. He had no intention of leaving that place without her at his side.


End file.
